Trading Day
Trading Day is episode 3a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 1. Fanboy becomes so obsessed with a new robot, Mechatech. So, he trades Chum Chum to Yo for one day so he can play with her Mechatech, but he becomes lonely and begins to miss him. Plot Fanboy is annoyed with Yo chasing Chum Chum, as he's not a toy. Yo knows, but because he's so "cute and Chum-Chummy", she wants to take him everywhere she goes. Their chase sequence is suddenly interrupted by Oz, who tells them a commercial is on. The commercial is for a robot called Mechatech, who does whatever the user commands him to do. All four become entranced by the commercial, and Fanboy imagines everything he would do if he had a Mechatech of his own. Next day at school, Fanboy is still dreaming of Mechatech when he enters the room and discovers every student has bought their own Mechatech, even Hank. Yo knows Fanboy didn't get a Mechatech and will be glad to trade him hers. Fanboy will give her anything, and Yo spies Chum Chum, implying he wants to trade him to her. Reluctantly, Fanboy agrees. On the playground, Fanboy lies to Chum Chum that he's trading him to her because he has to go into space to change a space monkey's diaper. He gives Chum Chum everything he needs and gives him to Yo. Before leaving, he lets her know they're only trading just for today. Fanboy sits with Yo's Mechatech and ponders what to command him to do, and commands him to dance. As he enjoys the dancing, he learns that Chum Chum is not there and hopes he's having fun. Not far away, Yo and Chum Chum are playing "Flying Pony", which was a game Fanboy made up. They were also playing "Demolition Pony" as well. Fanboy begins to feel down, not before listening to Mechatech await his command once more. Yo rides Chum Chum up a hill and notices a giant Yamagutchi pet dome, which gives her an idea. She has Chum Chum walk up a ladder of chocolate raisins and jump into the dome, making him her Yamagutchi pet. Fanboy begins to have second thoughts of trading Chum Chum, and asks Mechatech to pretend to be him. Mechatech is not sure, as he does not know what a "Chum Chum" is. Fanboy explains to him every quality of Chum Chum, and begins to cry, wanting to have Chum Chum back. He begins to get annoyed with Mechatech after he commands him to pull his finger, and decides to trade back now. But when he pulls Mechatech's finger, he sets off an alarm which attracks all the other Mechatechs, thinking that a Mechatech is being attacked. They soon begin to attack Fanboy. Yo enjoys playing with Chum Chum, especially teaching him tricks and feeding him boobleberries. She suddenly hears screaming and blasting, taking notice of Fanboy. She puts Chum Chum to sleep and goes over to the edge of the hill and sees the action, and is angry. Fanboy is rushing to leave the playground to get to Chum Chum, but the Mechatechs surround him everywhere, and Fanboy is outnumbered. Fanboy declares it's time to "put away the toys" and breaks all the Mechatechs, winning the battle. He proudly stands atop a pile of broken Mechatechs celebrating his victory, just before all the Mechatechs self-destruct. Fanboy finally reaches Yo and demands to trade back. Yo asks for her Mechatech, but all Fanboy has left is a leftover arm from her Mechatech, which self-destructs. Since Fanboy has nothing to trade back, Chum Chum is now hers. She wakes Chum Chum up and tells him they're gonna be together forever, and Fanboy apologizes to him, admitting that he lied to him about the space monkey so he can trade him to her. Chum Chum is angry that he lied, but sad that he's gonna miss him. Fanboy tells Yo that he can't live without Chum Chum and there has to be a way to work it out, and Yo thinks there is. Minutes later, Yo has both Fanboy and Chum Chum be human Yamagutchis, and they enjoy it. Chum Chum asks Fanboy how he enjoyed the Mechatech, and Fanboy admits he was good. He even knows that Yo really made Chum Chum work for the boobleberries. They laugh, and continue playing from there. Transcript Gallery Trivia *Yo makes her debut main appearance in the episode and speaks for the first time. *Kyle and Lupe were in the script and were originally supposed to make appearaces, but their appearances were removed due to the episode running too long. *First time Chum Chum is alone with Yo. *A pose that Yo did while saying "I know, Fanboy" is featured in the personality section for her by saying that she's your partner in the Who's Your Summer Camp Sidekick? quiz on Nick.com.﻿ *This is the first time Fanboy lied to Chum Chum. *This episode and "The Hard Sell" are the first set of episodes in which Kyle does not appear in neither. Continuity *This is the first episode to mention Fanboy's obsession for mayonnaise. It will be later mentioned in "Brain Drain", "The Great Bicycle Mystery" and "I'm Man-Arctica!". *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum cry, this time it's in sadness. Fanboy's first was in "Pick a Nose", and Chum Chum's first was in "Dollar Day". Goofs *When Chum Chum says "So, why do you have to go into space?" his mouth doesn't move when he says the word "So". *When Fanboy is going to punch the Mechatech at 9:18 the top area of the screen is blacked out. *When Fanboy says "He's the marshmallows in your hot chocolate and the sluge that forms on the bottom" he falls off the staircase while talking, but his mouth isn't moving. *When Mechatech gives Fanboy the moon rock, the flag has 8 stars and 7 stripes, when it should have 50 stars and 13 stripes. Allusions *'Title' - The title is a spoof on "Training Day". It's also the name of a large flea market in Paso Robles, California held annualyy every summer. *'Clamp' - The scene where F&C put their hands on the dome as if they touch each other while saying their last goodbyes was taken from an exact photo of a man and woman with their hands on the dome as if they touch each other from this popular manga comic. *'Yu-Gi-Oh!' - When Yo said "Just as the prophecy foretold" she is making a reference to the trading card that says "The Prophecy Foretold", which is used to see the future. * Yamaguchi Digital Pets are a spoof of Tamagotchi. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Dyana Liu as Yo *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin *Dee Bradley Baker as Mechatech Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Fanboy Category:Yo